halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3 Medals
Medals currently awarded in the Halo 3 Beta General * Death from the Grave! - Kill an opponent after you have died. * Laser Kill! - Get an opponent with the Spartan Laser. * Grenade Stick! - Kill an opponent by sticking them with a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade. * Killjoy! - End an opponent's killing spree, any spree. * Assassin! - Hit and kill an opponent with a melee attack from behind. * Beat Down! - Hit and kill an opponent with a melee attack. * Extermination! - Get an overkill on the opposing team, leaving them all dead. Spree medals * Killing Spree! - 5 kills in a row without dying. * Killing Frenzy! - 10 kills in a row without dying. * Running Riot! - 15 kills in a row without dying. * Rampage! - 20 kills in a row without dying. * Untouchable! - 25 kills in a row without dying. * Invincible! - 30 kills in a row without dying. Multi-kill medals * Double Kill! - Kill 2 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Triple Kill! - Kill 3 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Overkill! - Kill 4 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killtacular! - Kill 5 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killtrocity! - Kill 6 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killimanjaro! - Kill 7 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killtastrophe! - Kill 8 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killapocalypse! - Kill 9 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. * Killionaire! - Kill 10 opponents within 4 seconds of the previous kill. Sniper Medals * Sniper Kill! - Kill opponent with a sniper weapon. * Sniper Spree! - Kill 5 opponents in a row with the sniper without dying. * Sharpshooter - Kill 10 opponents in a row with the sniper without dying. Shotgun Medals * Shotgun Spree! - Kill 5 opponents in a row with the Shotgun without dying. * Open Season!- Kill 10 opponents in a row with the Shotgun without dying. Vehicle Medals * Splatter! - Hit and kill an opponent with a vehicle. * Splatter Spree - Splatter 5 opponents in a row with a vehicle without dying. * Vehicular Manslaughter! - Splatter 10 opponents in a row with a vehicle without dying. * Wheelman! - Be the driver of a vehicle when a passenger kills an opponent. * Highjacker! - Board a vehicle. Objective Medals VIP * Killed VIP! - Kill an opponent's VIP in a VIP game. Assault * Bomb Planted! - Plant the bomb in Assault. * Killed Bomb Carrier! - Kill an opponent bomb carrier in Assault. CTF * Flag Score! - Score the flag in CTF. * Killed Flag Carrier! - Kill the opponent flag carrier in CTF. * Flag Kill! - Get a melee kill with the flag. King of the Hill * Hail to the King! - Kill 5 opponents in a row from inside the hill without dying before it moves. Oddball * Oddball Kill! - Get a melee kill when holding the oddball. Slayer * Perfection! - Win a slayer game with 15 kills or more without dying. References http://www.the360forum.com/showthread.php?t=14802 http://sorahn.net/pics/h3/medals/ http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=484661&player=PhuRioN